


An open door

by PrimevalEmma



Series: The B.A.D. Chronicles [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Het, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set  post episode 3 x07 and is a continuation of "Strawberry Fields Forever"</p><p>2nd in the BAD Chronicles series which will eventually be a Becker/Abby/Danny threesome</p><p>This part, still buzzing from events earlier in the day, Abby is finding it hard to shake off her arousal....</p>
            </blockquote>





	An open door

It had been an exhausting, but very rewarding day on the whole. Abby emerged from her shower, pulled on her big fluffy dressing gown and prepared to spend the evening settled on the sofa with a nice hot drink and a film. Jack had gone out for the evening, which she was grateful for.

Successfully helping the Dracorex had been an amazing feeling. She'd operated on creatures of similar size before, but had always had proper medical equipment to hand and the support of a team who knew veterinary medicine. As supportive as Becker and Connor had been, the ultimate fate of the creature had been in her hands. 

Then there'd been the moment she put herself between the knight and the Dracorex. For one terrible moment she believed he'd kill her to get to the creature. She'd seen her life flash in front of her eyes before Connor intervened, and then the knowledge of Sarah had saved the day.

Abby had felt filthy when she came home; covered in blood from the creature, her own sweat and the sticky juice from the strawberries, not to mention the scratches from … Her heart skipped a beat as she thought about it. She'd had sex with Becker amongst the strawberry plants in the greenhouse. She may have washed away all trace of that union in the shower, but her body still ached from the pounding he'd given her.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd had sex like that. In fact, she was having difficulty remembering having decent sex at all. As she closed her eyes, she could feel Becker's hands on her, his caress, the way his hands had cupped her breasts... She slid her own hand inside her dressing gown and squeezed her breast, feeling it swell slightly at her touch. Her body seemed to tingle, still slightly aroused. Her free hand also slid inside her dressing gown, but lower, gliding down her stomach to between her thighs. She parted her legs and gently slid a finger inside her aching pussy. 

Moments later, her back was arching and she breathing in short pants and gasps. She was incredibly sensitive, and it wasn't taking much for her well practised fingers to bring her surging towards an orgasm. She bit down on her bottom lip and gyrated her hips, thrusting herself against her hand as her fingers curled inside and stroked that exact spot she knew would have her internal muscles convulsing hard.

An unfamiliar groan pulled her out of her reverie rapidly. Her eyes shot open and her gaze met Danny Quinn's. “What the hell? … How long have you been there?” She pulled her dressing gown tight around her.

“Long enough,” Danny grinned. “I was on my way home and just thought I'd check you were OK after today. You did a good job out there, but facing up to that knight must have been... I'm sorry, I should go.” He turned to leave, red faced.

“No, Danny, wait!” Abby was equally red faced and she pulled the dressing gown round her even tighter. “It was good of you to come over. Least I can do is get you a drink.” She scurried off to the kitchen, needing to try and pull herself back to normality. She leaned against the kitchen counter, watching the kettle and taking deep, cleansing breaths.

Then she became aware of being watched again. Danny was stood in the doorway, leaning against it with his arms folded. “I'm sorry, I should've pressed the buzzer like anyone else would've done. The door was ajar and I was worried, that's all. Guess that's the copper in me, eh?”

The door was open? Damn Jack, she'd told him several times to make sure it closed properly behind him because the latch often stuck. “I'm grateful for your concern,” she smiled. She was having difficulty shaking off her state of arousal, having been on the verge of coming. 

“So, how come Connor moved out?” Danny had been wanting to know for a few days now. “Lover's tiff?”

“Oh god no!” Abby hated that people always assumed she and Connor were a couple. “Connor and I just shared the flat because it was easier, and he moved out to let my brother stay over for a little while.”

“Oh, yeah. Your brother.” Danny sniffed then took a few steps into the kitchen. “No boyfriend then?”

Abby swallowed nervously, not sure how to answer. Was Becker her boyfriend now or was what happened earlier just a one-off? She'd not really thought beyond how good it had been so far. “No,” she finally answered. “I'm happily single.”

“And having fun?” Danny grinned and moved closer, close enough for her to feel the warmth of his body. 

“I try to,” Abby swallowed nervously again. Her heart was pounding hard against the wall of her chest and there was a knotting sensation in her groin similar to the one she'd felt earlier when she saw Becker on his back. What the hell was going on? 

“Getting your... needs satisfied?”

Danny really was close now, pressing her against the kitchen counter. She could feel his breath on her neck and it sent a shiver down her spine that went straight to her groin. Then she felt him press harder, an obvious erection pushing against the small of her back. He gently stroked her shoulder a couple of times, then using just his fingertips he pulled on her dressing gown to expose her neck and shoulder and leaned in to plant a soft kiss there. Abby gasped. Her body was on fire, screaming for the release that it had been denied a few minutes ago. “Gorgeous girl like you shouldn't have to be dealing with her own desires like you were when I walked in,” he whispered, his voice deep and low. “Maybe I could help?”

“Mm!” Abby murmured, losing herself as her head began to spin at the realisation of what Danny was suggesting. He kissed her shoulder again, this time his hands moving around her waist to untie the belt on the dressing gown. She felt it loosen, and then a chill ran down her body as he slid it completely off and allowed it to fall to the floor. He cupped his hands over her breasts and began to nibble and lick her ear and neck.

Abby sighed, leaning back against him. Her head was battling a range of thoughts; she wanted this and couldn't quite believe it was happening, but it was Danny – her boss, and there was something slightly wrong in that. Also, she'd had sex with Becker only hours ago; her body still ached from that union. When did she become such a whore?

One of Danny's hands drifted slowly down her stomach. She knew exactly where it was heading and parted her legs to allow him access. He found the swollen bud of her clit and began to rub it in a circular motion. Her breath hitching, Abby bit down on her lower lip. She would come pretty quickly if she didn't try to hold off. 

“I'm so glad your front door was open,” Danny murmured. “Thought it was my lucky day when I saw you... your fingers sliding in and out. Didn't imagine for one minute you'd let me put my fingers there too,”

Abby let out a loud moan as he pushed two fingers inside her and pulled her against his body. “Danny!” Her body began to stir inside and she moved against his fingers, urging him to thrust them in and out harder. “Guess it's my lucky day too!” she breathed. It bloody was! “And if you're extra good, maybe I'll let you put something else inside me too.” She couldn't believe how brazen she was being and feared it might be too much, but then she found herself being spun around and looking straight up at Danny. His eyes were full of lust and there was no doubt where this was heading.

The kiss was heated, tongues tangled and it was hard to breathe. Abby tugged at Danny's shirt frantically, needing to remove the barriers between them as soon as possible. The shirt quickly joined the discarded dressing gown and then his jeans and underwear followed. 

Danny took a step back and stroked his thick cock, motioning for Abby to take it. She obliged, dropping to her knees and taking it into her mouth hungrily. He groaned, grasping handfuls of her hair as she sucked on the hard shaft, her head bobbing up and down and taking him almost the whole way in. “Quite the little expert, aren't you?” he laughed, feeling his groin tighten. He knew he was close to coming and wondered if he should warn her. He groaned, trying to hold back as long as possible and then Abby gazed up at him through her long eyelashes and he was gone. 

“Fuck!” he gasped, his cum hitting the back of Abby's throat. She swallowed everything he gave her, moaning appreciatively. Moments later, his limp cock slid from her mouth and she stood up, wiping her mouth, red faced and smiling.

Without a word, Danny lifted her onto the counter and urged her legs apart. Pulling one leg over his shoulder to open her up even wider he dove forward, plunging his tongue into her glistening entrance. “Oh god! Please!” Abby moaned, her hips rolling against his mouth as he fucked her with his tongue. He lapped hungrily, flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue whilst his fingers fucked her and then swapping them over.

The orgasm that hit her was intense. She cried out, thrashing around whilst Danny continued unrelenting. Again and again it hit, and the whole time Abby panted and cried out. 

Gasping for air, Danny finally stopped and grinned at her. He was far from done with her. “Have I been good enough for you to let me put my cock inside you?” he said. “Bedroom?”

Abby nodded, and Danny scooped her up into his arms, carrying her like a baby into the lounge. “To the left,” Abby breathed, nodding her head towards the door that led to her room. He pushed open the door with his foot and they practically fell inside. Danny flung her onto the bed and was on top of her moments later, smothering her mouth with a hard, passionate kiss that she returned with an equal enthusiasm. “Fuck me, Danny!” she panted, wrapping her legs around him and pressing against his erection.

Danny shifted his hips and pushed the tip of his cock into her, hovering for a moment. “Want this?” he teased. Abby nodded, and then he pushed inside her, stretching her and filling her. 

“Please!” Abby begged, opening wider to accommodate him. He pushed in deeper and deeper until he could go no further and then he stopped. Abby felt her muscles clamping onto him and her core was already preparing for what was to come. Danny slid out slowly, almost the whole way and then thrust back in, hard and fast. Abby cried out again, her hands moving to his hips, guiding him to her. 

The thrusts were hard and fast, pushing in deeper than Abby had ever been fucked before, and the bed creaked in a steady rhythm. “Danny! Danny!” she panted, her body beginning to convulse and a fire beginning to overwhelm her. 

Danny could only respond with groans of pleasure, each stroke inside her ignited nerves he never knew he had. The bed creaked louder, under more strain than it had been before. 

“Fuck me! Fuck me!” 

“God, yes!!! ohh!!!” Danny's thrusting was becoming more erratic as he desperately tried to hold off his release as long as possible. Neither wanted this to end but it was hurtling towards a climax that would leave them both gasping. 

Abby climaxed first, her body shaking violently and she began to sob at the intensity of it. Then Danny released, his cum almost exploding from his body into Abby's. She felt a familiar pulsing inside as her womb drank in the wonderful, hot, juices that Danny was releasing into her. He continued thrusting into her, pulling her into another kiss as their bodies wrapped around each other, slowly coming down from the extreme high. 

They lay together, exhausted. Abby closed her eyes for a moment and tried to make sense of what had happened today. She'd shut herself off from getting into any kind of relationship and suddenly, once she'd opened up the barriers around herself, here she was having just had sex with two different men in the space of a few hours. It was crazy and mind blowing. 

Danny was falling asleep, his arm around her waist loosely. It felt right. She was surprised that he seemed in no hurry to leave – did that mean he wanted more? Were they now in a relationship? What about Becker? She still hadn't worked out what he wanted either. It was all very confusing and she had no idea what to do next.


End file.
